Hotch Punished
by Jennifer Starz
Summary: JJ is extremely angry with Hotch. But what has Hotch done to rile the beautiful blond agent? Will JJ forgive him or will Hotch have to face the consequences of his own actions?


Special supervisory agent Jennifer Jareau, known to close friends as JJ, currently was in the gym where she and Morgan often trained together. She was panting heavily as she went on hitting the punching bag with well coordinated punches, each one hitting the bag harder than before, letting her anger and frustration work out of her system. But that was not easily done. Instead she was getting much more angry and hoping by the minute that this was Hotch in place of the bag.

How dare that stupid man think that he would get away with it? He was damn lucky that this was the office and not home or else he would have been running away from her. everyone knew that JJ was not the best person to be around when she was riled up. She would just be a walking talking disaster and could get extremely lethal. JJ shook her head as she made another hard contact with the bag. Hotch was just going to find out exactly how bad she could get.

Agent Hotch stood at a distance watching his wife beat the punching bag to a pulp. It was best to let her tire herself out here before she wemy home all exhausted. At least that would save him from her wrath. God! How could he be so stupid? He should have known better than to trust her best friend. Garcia may be a very approachable person but when things concerned her best friend she was worse than a soap opera housewife. Well, he had made his own bed and now he was going to have lay in it. What a disturbing thought, he thought.

Garcia, Emily and Morgan watched with amusement as Hotch made his way to his office. It was obvious that the man was in distress. Of course it was no surprise. Handling an angry JJ was a tough job and Hotch would have to be pretty damn calm to avoid her from exploding. organ chuckled slightly.

"Let him be," Reid said from behind his desk wheready he had been sitting watching the drama unfold. The moment he saw JJ slamming the door of Hotch's office he had known the day had suddenly taken an amusing turn. It was amusing for the ones who were not the center of his lethal friend's anger but it was certainly terror for the one facing her anger. And at the moment Reid was glad that he was not in his boss's shoe.

After an entire afternoon filled with stress Hotch reluctantly entered the house, all the while hoping that his wife was somewhat calm after her workout at the for him, his luck had taken a break today for JJ stood in the living room waiting for him. He stood looking at his wife unsure what he was supposed to say. And JJ too was just staring back at him. "JJ... I... "

"I don't want to hear a word. I don't know how you could lose it. It is overly irresponsible, absolutely unforgivable. And on top of that you bargained with our sons to hide mine so that I would not question about yours because I would be feeling guilty about it."

"JJ..."

"No, Aaron Hotchner, you are going to shut your handsome mouth up and just listen. You did not just involve our son in this but you dared to go to my best friend...my best friend...who happens to tell me everything. For a man who heads the best Minds of the FBI you want me to believe that you couldn't figure a way to tell me that you lost your wedding ring for the third time in three months."

"JJ...I knew..."

"You knew right, I would get angry and that's not it, I am going to Garcia's and I going to be staying there until you come and propose me again."

"But JJ what about our boys? What would I tell them? "

"The longer you take in proposing the more you would have to answer their questions."

The next day Hotch sat in his office waiting for his wife. He had tried calling her the entire night and she hadn't answered. He was quite sure that his beautiful wife had watched to incoming calls and smiled to herself but she wouldn't pick up. This was his punishment. He saw Garcia walking towards Emily but there was no sign of his wife. Damn she wasn't going to make this easy for him.

A few minutes later JJ entered the BAU and made her way to where the rest of the team were standing minus Hotch. JJ smiled secretly knowing that her husband was watching her and had been eagerly waiting for her arrival.

"Hey JJ I heard you giving your husband some tough time?" Morgan tried to sound serious but only managed to chuckle.

"hey that's not too nice, he is my husband. But a gIrl has to do something of her husband loses three rings in three months. "

"Whoa. Now I totally understand your anger. That's just plain stupidity. What kind of an idiot loses his wedding ring three times. "

"Hey, watch it now. No insulting my husband or do I have to remind you that he is your boss. " she said smiling mischievously.

Just then Hotch made his way towards her and begin to say something but before he could JJ just shook her head and he stopped. Damn. This girl was going to make it difficult for him. It had been hard doing it the first time and now she expected him to do it again. Well he would have to make sure that he got his wife back and ensured that she did not stay a night away from him.

JJ glanced at her husband and shook her head. Without a word she started to leave but before she could Hotch caught hold of her hand. An inaudible gasp escaped her throat. he turned her made her look at him.

"I love you JJ and I M sorry that I lost the ring but do forgive me."JJ only stared at him. She shook her head and looked him in the eye silently telling GM him this was not part of the order that she had issued. She turned to leave.

Hotch only stared at his wife as she turned to walk away. He said in an authoritative voice, "Stop." The rest of them could only stare at him. "I love you. You are the best mum our sons could have. You are the most loyal of friend, a generous giver, a wonderful person a beautiful woman. I love you for who you you are the most amazing and beautiful woman I know and admire you somehow still manage make me fall in love with you over and over again by being that smart, asskicking, jaw dropping gorgeous agent that you are. " Without asking, he took her hand in his and slipped a ring in her finger. "One night without you was hell and now you are totally not allowed to stay away from me for even a single night because now I am not going to lose this ring. So you can't plan to run away again. I hope that's clear to you."

"Wow, very romantic Hotch," JJ smirked. "You didn't even ask me."

"There is nothing to ask for. You are already my wife. Besides had I asked you, you would have had a chance to say no and I wasn't about to tale that chance. I love you too much for that. "


End file.
